guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Backstabberu
To be honest, the way you're most likely to create a userpage and get used to the codes is to hit edit on other peoples' userpages that you like and see what they do. The best way to learn around here is trial and error. Welcome to the wiki dude! (Also, don't forget the show preview button when testing) — Powersurge360Violencia 21:32, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :Pretty much. — Warw/Wick 21:33, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Hmm, I want to upload a shexy picture for the crowd. Do I simply create a page with the image and link to it, or are there anything else that I have to do?Backstabberu 12:58, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :The easiest way is to go ahead and put the image tag in your page, like , then save the page. There will be a redlink where the image should be. Click that redlink to go to the image upload page and upload your image. :I've seen people do it the other way around - go straight to and upload an image first, then add the image link on their page - and more often than not, they'll get the image name wrong (misspell, or mix up upper/lowercase) when they edit their page, think they didn't upload it correctly, and upload the image again. The other way is easier and safer. :PS Be sure to follow the rules at GW:IMAGE, especially the one about generic image names. Prefixing your personal images with my username ("User_Dr_Ishmael_image_name.jpg") is what I prefer to do. —Dr Ishmael 15:33, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ::Ok, thanks for the help :)Backstabberu 15:39, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Hey, Sanders here about the bow... as it turns out I still hate my computer for not running GW well after the HDD wipe, so I'm taking a nice long break from playing GW until I either save up enough money to repair a few parts or I just say forget it to GW and PC gaming altogether; it's almost blasphemous to say that. ComradeSanders 22:40, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :Ok :P. Good luck with you're computer.Backstabberu 12:25, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Image licensing reminder Hello, Backstabberu. You are receiving this automated message because you recently uploaded files to GuildWiki. The following images appear to be missing licensing information: Image:This is my beautyface.jpg. Please see Project:Image license guide for more information. Thank you for your contributions. This is an automated message from JediBot 20:02, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 03:58, December 1, 2010 (UTC)